Transfixed
by soft lite
Summary: And she smiled more at him than with anyone else, which also gave him hope that perhaps she had feelings for him. Still, he was in no mood to rush things, quite content to relish her smiles and twinkling eyes as they learned about each other through word
1. Bewitched

Chapter 1: Bewitched  
  
Albus supposed that it was nostalgia that led him to take the train to Hogwarts for his first year teaching there. He certainly had money and talent enough to travel by many other means. But he longed to observe the camaraderie of the students and found that he couldn't wait for the ride before the opening dinner. He felt so honored to be asked to replace his own Transfiguration teacher, and he was eager to make as positive an impression on the students as Professor Kookaburra had on him.  
  
He had boarded the train before it reached Platform 9 ¾ because he wasn't really interested in chatting with the parents and grandparents of the students. Instead, he silently watched the activity from his dark corner of a compartment at the back of the train. Children who appeared far too young were being cried over and kissed goodbye. Friends were being reunited. It brought back fond memories of his own years at school, three careers earlier.  
  
After a few minutes, he realized he had become transfixed by the loveliness and expressions and motions of one particular witch with jet black hair pulled back from her shrewd, pointed face, which was softened only by her radiant eyes, and occasionally graced by a smile.  
  
When he saw her board the train, he realized what a horrible confluence of fate had caused him to leave the Aurors and take a job at Hogwarts now, teaching a witch who had already unwittingly bewitched him. He felt his heart drawn to her as to no other before. Yet one of the cardinal rules at Hogwarts was that no teacher could ever become involved with any of their students, even after graduation. He had thought that a more than fifty year age difference would render this unimportant. He could not have imagined her.  
  
He was distracted from these thoughts by a boy's face that peeked in and quickly disappeared. He then heard a girl's voice just outside, "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
And then she was standing in the doorway, her eyes bright and mouth turned up in a friendly smile. "Good day, Professor Dumbledore. My name is Minerva and these are my friends Sam and Tommy." At this point she turned, realized her friends were shrinking back, frowned at them and rolled her eyes, then turned back to Albus with a smile. "Everywhere else is full, sir. May we join you?"  
  
As Albus struggled to contain his amusement at her expressions towards her friends, covering with what he hoped was a pleasant smile, he replied, "Yes, of course. Please do." He hoped that this time spent in the compartment would inoculate him against her allure and make the coming years of seeing her in his classroom more bearable.  
  
Minerva entered promptly, followed by a cat, and the two of them sat opposite Albus. Trying not to stare at her led him to look at her cat and follow the tabby's eyes up to the large, tawny owl on the shelf over his head. "I beg your pardon. Minerva, this is Ari."  
  
The friendly smile on Minerva's lips and in her eyes rose to consider the owl and then fell to her cat. "And this is Sophie." With an affectionate expression, she warned the cat, "Sophie, Ari is larger than you are." Sophie turned closed eyes towards Minerva and purred.  
  
Albus smiled, appreciating the obvious bond between them. So far spending time with her had only revealed more endearing traits: independence, boldness, leadership, friendly politeness, affection for her pets.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when apparently she realized the boys had still not appeared, and she rose. "Excuse me, please."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Minerva exited and Albus heard hissing whispers, then the sounds of shoes scuffling the floor before the two boys burst into the compartment, clearly having been pushed by Minerva. Once they were all seated, Minerva addressed Albus. "Professor Dumbledore, this is Sam and this is Tommy."  
  
"How do you do, boys?"  
  
Albus was amused and somewhat discouraged that the boys seemed to be able to do no more than mumble at him, not even meeting his eyes. Their reserve toward talking in his presence soon dissolved, though they were still very reluctant to talk to him.  
  
And so he began hours of listening to the lilt of her voice and listening to Tommy and Sam doting on her. A few times she tried to lure the professor into their conversation, and he did make some effort, but watching her be watched by the boys made his stomach turn, and he had little interest in talk, instead watching the scenery pass. Familiar rolling hills, some with sheep clinging in the green, were as soothing as anything could be. Though the voices and reflections of the students didn't allow Albus to forget who he was with. Or the unfamiliar feelings of desire and envy.  
  
Every moment Albus spent in the compartment with Minerva further captivated him. He soon realized that she was not merely beautiful. Her intelligence, good humor, and ready wit fairly radiated from her with every word, every smile, every joke.  
  
About two hours into the journey, the conversation he was listening to revealed that these students were all in their last year at Hogwarts. This placed a desperate plan in his mind, and after what he hoped was an appropriate period of time, he drew out quill and parchment. His note to the headmaster was brief and direct: he asked to have one more year for other pursuits before taking up teaching at Hogwarts. He could think of no good reason why his request should be granted, and so he offered none. Instead, he rolled the parchment, called Ari down from the shelf, and sent him with the note. After closing the window and sitting down, he noticed the concerned looks he was receiving from the students.  
  
"Just a bit of business with the headmaster," he explained with a smile. "Nothing to worry about." He thought Minerva's expression was one of sizing him up and understanding more than she should, but he tried to shake off the feeling.  
  
The remainder of the trip passed more pleasantly as Albus allowed himself to watch and talk with Minerva. He even laughed a bit when Sophie jumped onto his lap and began playing with his beard.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Headmaster Dippet was at the station when they arrived. Pushing past the students, he headed to take the hand of his most recently hired professor. "Dumbledore, I think you must have the Sight, no matter how much you deny it." He squeezed Albus's hand as his brow furrowed. "You need to go to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible to be briefed on the recent attack. I've been besieged by owls begging me to let you off to help. Just for one more year, Professor Kookaburra will teach Transfiguration."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster," Albus agreed eagerly, ignoring the comment about the Sight. "I'll go at once." As he turned to leave, he caught flashing eyes, a perceptive look, and a tight smile from Minerva as she turned to follow Sam and Tommy. Albus smiled briefly at her back, hoping they would meet again at a more appropriate time.  
  
Over the next ten months, Albus had little time to think about bewitching eyes, and when he returned to Hogwarts, the students were gone. He had missed the opening and closing feasts, and only a few of the faculty were at the castle – most surprisingly, Professor Kookaburra. They were still raving about "The Trio," three students who had each earned Outstandings in ten O.W.L.s and eight N.E.W.T.s.  
  
Professor Kookaburra shook his head. "Not that any of us are surprised by their success. But they've been through difficult times this year. First Minerva McGonagall dated Samuel Hedlund, and shortly after they broke up she dated Thomas Davis, too, and somehow they all remained fast friends."  
  
Given the way Sam and Tommy had been looking at Minerva on the train, Albus wasn't all that surprised that they had dated. In fact, he was somewhat relieved that they had dated and broken up.  
  
"She also dated Gregory Askew this spring," Professor Flitwick added. "That had us worried about her study habits. Mr. Askew was not a very serious student. But they broke up soon. Now he's going to try professional Quidditch."  
  
"Miss McGonagall and Mr. Hedlund have gone to work for the Ministry of Magic," Professor Kookaburra added. "And Mr. Davis is at the bank."  
  
Albus was glad to hear that all three were on their way to good careers, and the Ministry of Magic would put Minerva in a place where Albus might run into her.  
  
"It was a joy recommending Miss McGonagall to evaluate new spells, and I expect Mr. Hedlund will do well with the Aurors," Professor Flitwick enthused. "I'll miss The Trio – it's not often we have a group like that all in one class."  
  
"As you'll soon find out." Professor Kookaburra grinned at Albus. "There's no other group currently in the school like them."  
  
Ancient Professor Acitest finally spoke, "I talked to Miss McGonagall about teaching. She'd like to, so I hope Dippet will get her when I retire."  
  
This sounded even more promising to Albus. If Minerva did come to teach at Hogwarts, they would see each other frequently.  
  
"She would do well teaching Potions," Professor Flitwick agreed. "But I think her greater talent lies with Charms. Or perhaps Transfiguration."  
  
Professor Kookaburra opined, "I'd like to see her teach Transfiguration someday. And Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Albus sat back, thoughtfully listening to all this, content to let time take its course. 


	2. Reacquainted

Chapter 2: Reacquainted  
  
Sixteen years passed, during which Albus saw Minerva no more than twice a year, each time by chance at the Ministry of Magic, always very briefly. She was still beautiful, with arresting eyes, and she was always warmly friendly towards Albus. Still, he was content with their irregular meetings, neither seeking her out nor avoiding her. Pleased with each chance encounter, but never confident enough to pursue her.  
  
Through the grapevine, he had heard that she dated many men, but never more than twice; he had no idea whether this was true, but it was interesting. Albus avoided ever asking about Minerva, so each tidbit he heard was a surprise gift.  
  
Professor Acitest continued talking about retiring, but only talking, and there were no openings on the teaching staff until the sudden and tragic death of Professor Hooper of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Flitwick sniffed, "She taught the students about so many dangerous dark creatures for so long that I stopped worrying about it."  
  
"At least none of the students died," Headmaster Dippet commented. "But how am I going to get anyone to teach a class that killed a professor?"  
  
"I'll teach it," Albus offered. "I've always wanted to."  
  
"Excellent idea," Flitwick agreed. Turning to Dippet, he added, "And you should try to get McGonagall for Transfiguration."  
  
"Really?" Dippet asked, surprised.  
  
"Definitely," Acitest confirmed.  
  
"Do you agree, Dumbledore?"  
  
"Headmaster, I'll defer to my colleagues who taught her."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Headmaster Dippet called as they headed into dinner on December first. "I want you to meet our newest teacher, Professor McGonagall."  
  
Albus had barely allowed his eyes to flicker towards Minerva and her cat entourage while Dippet was speaking, but when he finished, Albus offered his hand and his full attention to her. "Good evening, Professor McGonagall, and welcome back to Hogwarts. It's a pleasure to see you again." She had a firm and confident handshake, and Albus wondered whether it was just his wishful imagination that she held his hand a couple seconds longer than necessary. As his own mind and body were wandering, he mused that he was probably misperceiving her action.  
  
Minerva's eyes seemed to look through his eyes and into his soul as she smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I'm flattered that you remember me after our brief acquaintance on the train."  
  
"Please, call me Albus."  
  
"If you'll call me Minerva."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "I confess the impression was cemented in my mind when I returned to Hogwarts and heard of how well you, Sam, and Tommy had done on your exams. Very impressive."  
  
"Thank you," Minerva replied with a blush. "Learning comes naturally to me. I don't know whether teaching will. Perhaps you, as the next newest teacher at Hogwarts, would be so kind as to give me some advice."  
  
"Of course, though there are far more experienced teachers you might consult."  
  
"Perhaps I will, but you may best remember what it is like to begin teaching." Albus nodded and Minerva continued, "I planned to take a walk after dinner to reacquaint myself with the grounds. Perhaps you would join me and tell me what it's most important for a new teacher to know."  
  
"I would be pleased to take a walk and offer you what little insight I can." One cat stood with its front paws on Albus's leg, briefly distracting his attention from Minerva. "Sophie?" The cat launched itself upward and Albus put his arms out just in time to catch.  
  
Minerva laughed. "Yes, Sophie's getting up in years. And these are Drupe, Sivie, and Relie. All of you cats should go find my things now." Sophie jumped down and all the cats left, and Albus enjoyed watching Minerva fondly watch her cats.  
  
Throughout their exchange, Albus had been so focused on savoring every word and expression and motion of Minerva that he had forgotten that Dippet was there with them, but now Dippet broke the spell. "You should ask Professor Dumbledore to show you the forest, too, though perhaps not tonight. He's made rather a study of the forest since coming to teach here."  
  
"That sounds fascinating." Minerva's attention had only briefly turned from Albus to Dippet. "Perhaps on the weekend."  
  
"Yes," Albus agreed. "I imagine that picking up classes in the middle of the term will keep you quite busy this week. Which reminds me that I left my notes on what each class has covered and the homework they have due on your desk."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why don't we go in," Dippet suggested. "And the two of you can discuss these things after introductions, during dinner."  
  
Albus was pleased that this was the first of many meals that Minerva spent talking with him, and the first of what became daily chats walking on the grounds. Their walks in the woods also became regular weekend features, and Albus was glad that his sixteen years of experience there had taught him enough to share for years.  
  
He felt a bit guilty that she was not spending as much time getting to know the rest of the staff, but it seemed that when he did try to involve others in their conversations, she was more interested in talking to him, anyway. And she smiled more at him than with anyone else, which also gave him hope that perhaps she had feelings for him. Still, he was in no mood to rush things, quite content to relish her smiles and twinkling eyes as they learned about each other through words, gestures, and expressions, never touching after that first handshake.  
  
Most of the children were gone for the Christmas holiday, but Minerva had said nothing about being away, so Albus was surprised when she was late for breakfast on the twenty-fourth. When she did arrive, she appeared upset.  
  
"Minerva, are you all right?"  
  
As she sat in her usual place next to him, she shook her head. "I'll be spending a couple of days with my parents after all. They're very upset. Usually they have four or five dozen people over on Christmas, mostly family, but this year one of my cousins is hosting a Christmas party, too. And since it's the first year she has, almost everyone is going there, instead. My folks might have only a dozen people at their house. Who knew it would upset them so much?" She shook her head while rolling her eyes before drinking some of the juice that Albus had poured for her.  
  
"Would you like me to come?" Poppy offered.  
  
"Oh, would you?" Minerva asked hopefully. "They asked me to bring friends from Hogwarts, but I pointed out that some have plans and some must stay here with the students."  
  
"Well, I could certainly come for a few hours on Christmas. Couldn't you, Professor Dumbledore?" Poppy asked.  
  
Minerva turned to him with a brilliant smile, "Yes, please do, Albus."  
  
Albus smiled into her hopeful eyes. "I'd be pleased to."  
  
"I have to go after breakfast today. You're welcome anytime between ten and ten on Christmas, and I'll leave directions for you."  
  
As the three of them continued chatting over breakfast, Albus realized that Minerva clearly had found time to forge a friendship with Poppy, and he was glad.  
  
Albus arrived at about two on Christmas, knowing Poppy had already been there for several hours. He wasn't sure what to expect, but the warm greeting from Minerva's parents was a good sign. "Professor Dumbledore, please come in." He was drawn in by a firm handshake. "Lars and Clio, Minerva's parents. She told us we could expect you."  
  
"Thank you, Lars. Please call me Albus," he said to them both as he shook Clio's hand.  
  
"Albus. Good." Clio had the same brilliant smile as her daughter. "Minerva hasn't been able to say enough nice things about you."  
  
"It's so generous of you to share your time and experience with her. And I'm particularly interested to hear what you've been showing her in the forest."  
  
"Dad." Minerva appeared with a wide smile, shaking her head and taking her father's arm. "He's barely arrived. Why don't you offer him something to drink or introduce him to some of your other guests?" Her eyes had started on her father but had soon strayed to Albus, and in them he recognized the same affection he had long felt for her. This realization caused his friendly smile to broaden as he felt a warmth that he knew meant he was blushing.  
  
For a moment, they stood grinning at each other, oblivious to everything else.  
  
"Minerva!" A witch with gray-streaked black hair escaping from a bun at the base of her neck stuck her head through a doorway. "Help!" But Minerva and her mother were already headed in that direction because of the smoke wisping out of the same doorway.  
  
Lars explained, "That's Clio's sister, Camilla. We try to avoid leaving her alone in the kitchen, for obvious reasons. Actually, she's pretty dangerous left alone in any room. Come on, let's find something to drink."  
  
Albus ended up spending almost the whole afternoon and evening talking with Lars and Minerva's other relatives. She seemed trapped in the kitchen, and the two times he had attempted to spend time with her in there, he had been drenched in sauce and his robes set on fire by Camilla. Minerva's relatives were all very friendly and seemed to go out of their way to impress him. They also slipped a number of times – possibly on purpose – revealing that Minerva had indicated her partiality towards him.  
  
The most time Minerva and Albus spent in the same room that day was when all fourteen people in the house sat down to dinner. She was diagonally across the table from him, and he was pleased that she seemed comfortable smiling and even flirting with him there in front of her family.  
  
Minerva did manage to pull Albus aside for a few moments of privacy after dinner. "What is this?" he asked as she placed a box into his hands.  
  
With a serene smile, she urged, "Open it."  
  
When he did, he saw a shallow stone basin with runes carved around the edge. "A pensieve!"  
  
"You may find it useful someday."  
  
"And in the meantime, I'll have fun playing with it! Thank you!" Albus was still grinning as he carefully put it back in the box and then the box disappeared into one pocket of his robe as he pulled a soft package out of another pocket. "And this is for you."  
  
Her eyes sparkled at him in anticipation before shifting to the present. As she pulled the paper off, he could see she was pleased with the soft emerald green fabric. After turning a corner over to reveal the lining, she turned stunned eyes up to Albus. "An invisibility cloak?"  
  
Albus smiled and nodded, savoring her pleasure.  
  
"Albus, it's gorgeous. And I'm sure it will be useful."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Minerva."  
  
"Happy Christmas."  
  
They were at that point interrupted by the twelve other people in the house moving from dessert in the dining room to tea in the sitting room.  
  
As ten grew near, Albus suggested he should leave several times, but there always seemed to be one other thing first, until at last he was alone in the house with Minerva and her parents. Then he was allowed to bid them good night, shaking hands with Lars and kissing Clio and Minerva's hands, which made Clio laugh and Minerva blush.  
  
Albus left, looking forward to seeing many more smiles and blushes on Minerva's face. 


	3. Separated

Chapter 3: Separated  
  
Unfortunately, the next morning he was summoned to the Ministry of Magic, and he wasn't able to return until the morning before classes started. It was not the kind of reception he had been hoping for, either: he was directed to the headmaster's office and found Minerva there with Dippet. She appeared perfectly at ease, and Albus suspected that she had no more idea why they were there than he did.  
  
"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, have a seat." Dippet seemed nervous. Albus could hear his toe tapping out of time with his thumb as his other hand fumbled and dropped a quill. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to stop walking on the grounds and in the forest with Professor McGonagall." After looking uncertainly from one of them to the other and seeing neither of them inclined to speak, he continued, "I've heard you spent Christmas Day with her family, and I just can't risk the kind of scandalous talk that might result if you continued your walks." Both of them continued to stare at him in icy silence. "A man your age shouldn't be monopolizing the time of so young a woman." Finally, frustrated by the lack of any response, Dippet practically cried, "Have you nothing to say?!"  
  
Mildly, Albus replied, "You're addressing me as though the decision were solely mine. It isn't."  
  
"You're the elder here, Dumbledore. By a lot."  
  
Minerva stood, looking stern, clearly tired of being talked about rather than addressed. "Am I to understand, Professor Dippet, that you are directing me to confine my friendships to people close to my own age?"  
  
Without looking at Minerva, Albus smiled, imagining her lips pursed, watching as Dippet floundered. "Well… Um… That is… Uh… Yes."  
  
"How close?" she asked in clipped tones.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you are ordering me not to be friends with people who are not near my own age, then I need to know how close." Dippet appeared bewildered, and Albus wondered whether Minerva would have to draw him a diagram. "For example, is there anyone on the faculty whom I may befriend or are they all too old for my friendship?"  
  
"Well, I imagine there's some flexibility." Dippet knocked over his inkwell with a gesture. Hastily trying to clean it up, he continued, "It's just that in this case," he gestured between Minerva and Albus, "there's such an obvious incongruity."  
  
Standing even straighter than before and raising her head so that she had to look down her nose at Dippet, Minerva calmly stated, "I disagree."  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Dippet was clearly astonished.  
  
"Being an educator yourself, Professor Dippet, you are surely aware that incongruous means inappropriate or absurd, but different does not necessarily have a negative connotation. I see nothing inappropriate or absurd in my friendship with Professor Dumbledore. And I have no intention of ending a friendship when you have no right to order me to do so. If you insist, then I will be forced to resign, effective immediately."  
  
"But classes start tomorrow!"  
  
"If I no longer work here, then that really is not my concern."  
  
Albus could see wheels turning in Dippet's head, desperately trying to determine how to keep Minerva on the staff while ending this relationship. "But you can't be involved with him. He was a teacher here when you were a student."  
  
Albus had been sitting back in his chair enjoying watching Minerva calmly but fiercely put Dippet in his place, but now he spoke up, "Technically, Headmaster, I was released from my contract during Minerva's last year as a student, and employed by the Ministry of Magic. I was not at Hogwarts on a single class day that year, or even on the Hogwarts grounds a single day that the students were."  
  
Dippet looked back and forth between them, clearly unhappy with the outcome of this conversation. "I may not be able to insist you end your friendship, but I must insist that you not walk the grounds or forest together."  
  
After Dippet had weathered icy stares from both Albus and Minerva, Albus finally relented, "Very well. May we go now?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Minerva's shocked and offended expression, but he refused to acknowledge it.  
  
"Yes. I think you'd better."  
  
Out in the hallway, Minerva turned to Albus, furious. "Why did you agree?!"  
  
"Minerva," Albus replied in a calm and soothing tone. "Sometimes it's best to give people what they think they want. And now that he thinks that he has won, I think that it has been far too long since I've had a proper dueling partner to practice with."  
  
He saw her head cock and the beginnings of understanding blossom in her eyes. "We may not be able to WALK together on the grounds, but he said nothing of working together."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
They planned their first practice session for the following afternoon when there were sure to be plenty of children around – which would make Dippet less likely to raise a stink. They met out on the lawn and set up a transparent barrier so that if their spells missed each other, they wouldn't hit students. This was wise since their dueling practice soon drew an audience. As expected, Dippet showed up and looked on disapprovingly but didn't interfere.  
  
As the crowd of students grew, they stopped to confer briefly and then resumed, using only spells the students (at least the seventh years) would know. Afterwards they left in different directions, to avoid being accused of walking the grounds together. Each was trailed by a group of students following with questions  
  
Albus was impressed by the students' interest in how powerful the spells they had already learned could be. He cautioned them that all these spells required careful practice, and promised that future practice sessions would include useful spells unfamiliar to most students.  
  
Several weeks passed during which Albus and Minerva sat together at meals and practiced dueling together every day. Minerva taught Albus some of the new spells that had been approved while she worked at the Ministry of Magic, Albus began teaching her some of the dueling techniques he had learned over the years, and they both improved their skills. It was not satisfying for Albus, and he could tell that Minerva was frustrated. But after so many years of waiting even to see her, Albus had patience, and he waited for an opening.  
  
He feared Minerva would not be as patient.  
  
One day as Albus sat in his office marking papers, his door began drifting shut. When he looked more closely, he saw a tabby cat repeatedly rubbing its cheek on the door until eventually it closed.  
  
Albus smiled and suppressed a laugh. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
  
The tabby grew and transformed into Minerva who sniffed and asked, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Do you imagine that I do not keep up with the list of animagi? That I would not particularly notice when a person I had met appeared on the list? That I would not refresh my memory when she joined the faculty?"  
  
Minerva appeared surprised. "I hadn't realized that you had given me any thought in the sixteen years I was away from Hogwarts."  
  
Albus smiled, stood, and strode towards her. "Minerva, I thought of you, dreamed of you, almost every day."  
  
Taking his hand and returning his smile, she admitted, "I dreamed of you, too."  
  
This mutual revelation hung between them as their joined fingers twined and he caressed her face as she stroked his hair. Very slowly they drifted together until their lips met and moved together, savoring their first moment of intimacy.  
  
Until there was a knock at the door.  
  
Jumping apart, they stared at each other in panic for a moment before Minerva transformed back into a cat and Albus went to open the door. Fortunately, Albus's height drew Dippet's eyes up, and the tabby escaped unseen.  
  
The next day Minerva was visibly startled to hear her name spoken in her empty classroom. As Albus appeared, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Minerva. I should have warned you that I can make myself invisible at will."  
  
As she rose, Minerva smiled. "Teach me that someday."  
  
"Of course. It's really not hard."  
  
Taking his face in her hands, she clarified, "Some other day."  
  
As their lips met, her tongue sought entry to his mouth and her hands slid, one into his hair and the other under, on his neck. By the time his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close in response, invisibility and teaching were far from Albus's mind.  
  
When the tabby shut Albus's door the next day, he began to tease her. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
  
But she would have none of it. "Shut up and kiss me, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Albus soon grew accustomed to sharing embraces and kisses with Minerva every day, in addition to meals and dueling practice. He found it pleasant and comfortable, but not entirely satisfying, and he became increasingly distracted by thoughts of other diversions they could share. 


	4. To marry or not

Chapter 4: To marry or not  
  
Over the Easter holiday, Albus jumped when arms wrapped around him as he sat at his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Minerva looked worried and he turned and rose to lightly put his arms around her. "I'm concerned about you, Albus. You've been brooding lately, more and more. Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
As Albus stared into her eyes, he knew there was no point in avoiding the subject any longer. Soberly, he caressed her cheek as he explained, "I love you, and I want to marry you."  
  
Minerva's eyebrows rose skeptically. "And would that be so bad?"  
  
Allowing himself a small smile, Albus admitted, "It would be marvelous." Gradually the smile vanished and he finished, "But we can't marry."  
  
Minerva looked hurt, as he had expected she would. Quietly, in a voice that caught as though she were about to cry, she asked the inevitable question: "Why not?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Albus revealed a part of his past that he had long tried to forget. "Soon after I joined the Aurors, my parents were killed by a dark wizard we were pursuing. Even my brother has been held hostage a couple times, though everyone seems to recognize that he's too stupid to murder. Or maybe they figure he's more of a burden to me alive. But you're clever and powerful – enough to be easily recognized as dangerous – and if we married, you would be a very attractive target for any witch or wizard who wanted to harm me."  
  
Stroking his face gently and holding his gaze, Minerva whispered, "And here I thought you were just worried about what people like Dippet would say." She made a sound like a laugh, but there was a tear meandering down her cheek. "Albus, I love you. Whether we're married or not, if people recognize that, the danger will be the same. I don't want to give you up because of something that might happen."  
  
After wiping away her tear, Albus took a deep breath. "Perhaps we should both take a week to think about this and see if we can come up with something we can agree on."  
  
Still looking hurt and no longer meeting his eyes, Minerva nodded and then left him standing alone in his office.  
  
The week that followed was terribly painful for Albus, and, he was sure, for Minerva. They continued their daily dueling practice and sat next to each other at meals, but they hardly spoke to anyone. And they did not visit each other's offices. It was the loneliest week Albus could remember, far worse than all the years without Minerva. Motivated by this, he considered every option he could think of. And the night of the sixth day, he inked a note to Minerva to set up a time and place to talk. This he sent with Fawkes, who had been hearing a lot about Minerva – particularly this past week – but who had never met her.  
  
The next evening when Albus appeared in Minerva's office at the appointed time, he found her pacing, arms crossed over her chest, looking unhappy and uncomfortable. "Minerva?"  
  
She turned her sharp gaze on him, eyes flashing. "You should have told me you have a phoenix."  
  
Albus was perplexed. "Does that make a difference?"  
  
Gesturing expansively, she explained, "Only when he comes bursting into flames in the middle of my bedroom late at night."  
  
"Minerva, I'm sorry. I forgot how startling Fawkes can be." Albus adopted what he hoped was a penitent expression. "Please forgive Fawkes and me."  
  
After a few seconds more of glaring at him, a smile crept onto her face. "How could I remain angry with you?" She moved towards him and set her hands over his heart. "And now you should hear the conclusion I've reached. It may not please you."  
  
Albus smiled. "I was just thinking you may not like the conclusion that I reached. Please, let me know your thoughts."  
  
Nervously, Minerva looked at her hands on his chest and took a deep breath before returning her eyes to his. "I see no acceptable alternative to marriage. However, if you would prefer, I would consent to as secret a marriage as we can arrange."  
  
His hands had been on her waist but now moved to her shoulders. "I reached the same conclusion." They grinned into each others' eyes for long seconds before kissing passionately.  
  
For more than a week they did not succeed in having a private conversation because every time they were alone together, they were too interested in kissing.  
  
But on May first, Dippet spotted Minerva as a cat slipping into Albus's office and followed her. Fortunately he only saw her in human form walking towards Albus, but from that time, she didn't dare slink around the castle as a cat.  
  
The next evening Albus appeared in her office and they held each other and talked, both knowing it was overdue and now necessary.  
  
"Obviously I'll be using the invisibility cloak from now on." Minerva seemed disappointed about this or perhaps irritated, Albus wasn't sure which.  
  
In an attempt to console her, he suggested, "At least until you learn to make yourself invisible."  
  
"You'll teach me?" She looked hopeful.  
  
"Any time you like," he confirmed with a smile and a quick kiss.  
  
After smiling into each other's eyes for a moment, Minerva quietly asserted, "We should talk about marriage again."  
  
"Of course." Albus rapidly agreed, though he wasn't sure what she had in mind. When she said nothing, he added, "If you've changed your mind, I understand."  
  
Minerva smiled and shook her head. "I meant when and how."  
  
With a relieved sigh, Albus turned to practical matters. "Well, if we're going to do this secretly, we'll need to wait until summer. I'm going to be working at the Ministry of Magic again this summer, and I have contacts there who can help us."  
  
"I'll be at the Ministry, too. But I don't suppose we can dare see each other."  
  
"Not in public, no. But I'll be staying at my house, whenever I can get away from the Aurors. You're welcome at my house any time you like."  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You kept your house after coming here."  
  
Laughing a little, Albus confessed, "After all the work I put into hiding it, I couldn't bear to give it up, even though I probably only spend a few dozen nights a year there. It's comfortable, cozy, and very private. At present only my brother and I can get in – I'll have to take care of changing that. Actually, half the time my brother screws up and ends up in the stone chimney of a long-since burned down house in a field in Wales." Albus laughed at himself. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."  
  
Minerva shook her head. "I don't mind. It's interesting. So at the very least your brother will have to know about us. Who else should we tell?"  
  
Albus pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Have you ever been a Secret Keeper?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have. And I know of a charm to have two Secret Keepers, though I've never done it. We'll have to do that fairly soon, so we'll both need to study it. Afterwards, I'd say we should tell our closest family members. At least one person at the Ministry will have to know. And the headmaster."  
  
"That will be fun," Minerva observed with a sour expression.  
  
"At least he'll like that we plan to keep it secret. And we could wait to tell him after we're married."  
  
With a wide smile, Minerva asked again, "Which will be this summer?"  
  
"Absolutely. I'm told the omens are particularly good for July thirty-first."  
  
"Since when do you listen to omens?"  
  
"I respect the centaurs."  
  
Surprised, Minerva asked, "They know that we plan to marry?"  
  
"I haven't told them, but apparently they suspect, even though our walks ended." Minerva nodded, and Albus thought she looked sad that they couldn't walk together any more.  
  
"So," Minerva took a deep breath and began summarizing, "now we need to work on the Secret Keeper charm, and I need to learn to make myself invisible. Other than that, we continue as we have been for the rest of the school year."  
  
"Yes. Though I will try to get away for part of a weekend to work on the spells protecting my house."  
  
"And when the school year is over, we both go to the Ministry. You'll be at your house whenever you can and I'll be spending some time there and some with my family. You're welcome at my parents' house any time, by the way. They quite enjoyed meeting you on Christmas."  
  
"Thank you." Albus gave Minerva a brief kiss. "Probably early in the summer I'll ask you to come meet someone in the Ministry who can help us."  
  
"Mmm," Minerva replied, finding his lips again. Not everything had been resolved, but Albus had no more interest in conversation that evening.  
  
The knock caused them to jump away from each other. Minerva pointed and instructed, "You go that way," as she turned the other way to go around desks to the door. After watching Albus vanish, she opened the door and drew Dippet in. "Ah, headmaster. You must come see the teabags the students transfigured today."  
  
"Very nice. Very nice, Professor McGonagall." As usual, Dippet seemed nervous. "Have you, um, seen Professor Dumbledore at all this evening?"  
  
Intentionally not answering the question he asked, she pointed out, "At this hour, I would imagine that if he is not in his office, he's in his quarters."  
  
"Yes, well, I've checked both. He's not."  
  
"Did you check the library?"  
  
Silently and invisibly from the doorway, Albus thanked Minerva for her quick thinking. After hearing Dippet's negative response, the invisible professor headed to and into the library. Becoming visible and picking up a book in a vacant aisle, Albus headed towards the librarian to build an alibi. "Madam Pince."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't greet you as I entered. You were rather occupied."  
  
Groaning, Madam Pince agreed. "Can you believe Mr. Hanradan thought he could fool me with a forged note to take out a book from the Restricted Section?"  
  
Albus shook his head. "Young people will dare quite a lot when they believe there is something for them to gain."  
  
"I'm sorry, did you need something?"  
  
"I've been looking for a book on giant wars in the thirteenth century, and this isn't quite what I had in mind." He held up the book he'd quickly taken from the shelf.  
  
"Well, that is quite a good book, but if you're interested in the thirteenth century specifically, then Schwartz is better."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As he returned to the same aisle, he could hear Dippet's questions and disappointment on hearing that Albus had been in the library for over two hours. Apparently Dippet didn't need to talk with him at all because he left directly.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, Minerva and Albus added studying to their list of joint activities. Studying the charm that would allow them to be co-Secret Keepers, and also practicing together as Minerva learned to make herself invisible. These work sessions always ended in passionate kisses that ended only because they remembered the panic of being discovered together.  
  
They were nearly ready to perform the charm to become Secret Keepers, but Albus felt there was one other topic they must discuss first, so one evening he broached it. "Minerva, I think there's something else we should discuss."  
  
"Children?"  
  
"Yes." Albus was amazed that Minerva had the same thought.  
  
"It would be quite difficult to keep it secret if I were pregnant and then we were raising a child together."  
  
"Exactly. Which is why it's important that we talk about this."  
  
Minerva sighed, looking tensely into his eyes. "I've never had a strong desire to procreate, Albus, but if you particularly want children, I imagine we could work something out."  
  
"I think we have all the children we can handle."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Minerva raised another matter. "Once we're married and back here, we're going to need a way to get together."  
  
With a smile, Albus explained, "We'll just put a hidden door between your quarters and mine. We can practice that spell at my house." Smile widening, he added, "Which will soon be our house." They exchanged a small kiss. "And I did change the protections on the house so you can get there by Floo – it's impossible to Apparate there. We'll have to adjust the door locks when we're both there.  
  
Smiling, Minerva noted, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"I may not be there right away when classes are out. Sometimes I suspect that they save particularly long missions for me each year. You will likely have to make yourself at home. For when I'm not there, I've left the pensieve with some thoughts that might amuse you.  
  
Appearing taken aback, Minerva asked, "You want to share your thoughts with me?"  
  
"Of course. We have so little time together." From her expression, Albus wasn't sure she would ever look in the pensieve, but he hoped she would.  
  
"You were going to tell me how not to end up in Wales."  
  
"Yes. The trick is to think the name of the place without saying it. Grey Dale."  
  
"And if I say Grey Dale aloud, I'll find myself in a burned out house in Wales?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, obviously I'll avoid that." Minerva joked, putting her arms around Albus and drawing him into a passionate kiss.  
  
The next day they performed the Secret Keeper charm and were nearly caught together by Dippet again, leading Albus to later send Fawkes with a wry note that said, "Or perhaps Dippet is the first person we should tell."  
  
1 


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets  
  
As Albus expected, his first week of the summer was spent out on a mission. It was shortly after noon on Friday before he returned to the Ministry, and he swiftly sent off two intraoffice owls. The afternoon dragged, and Albus found himself making excuses to his colleagues for his inattentiveness. At 5, he gave up and left to speak with his old friend, even though the note he'd owled said 5:15. Knocking on the unmarked door two down from the main entrance to the Department of Mysteries, he was pleased when a familiar face answered the door and shocked by how old Stuart Stenzel had grown.  
  
"Albus! Do come in!"  
  
"Thank you, Stuart." Even his handshake was no longer as steady as it had been the last time they had met. Stuart's once thick, brown hair was now entirely gray and quite thin. His face was deeply lined and his body stooped with age.  
  
"I can't tell you how delighted I was to receive your owl, Albus. Please sit down and tell me what I can do for you."  
  
They spoke companionably, catching up on each others' news for several minutes before Albus began to speak of Minerva and his hopes of introducing her soon. A knock on the door indicated that would be very soon. Albus stood and watched as Stuart opened the door to reveal Minerva looking around as though she were not sure she had arrived at the correct door.  
  
"Miss McGonagall?" Stuart asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Yes," she replied with a smile, reaching to shake the hand he was offering.  
  
"Please, do come in. I believe you are already acquainted with Albus." As he closed the door, he motioned to his left, where Albus stood. "Old friend, I apologize for quite misunderstanding you. When you were speaking so warmly, I believed you had fallen in love, but now I see that this must be your granddaughter."  
  
With a snort, Albus reminded him, "As you well know, I have no children, so that would be quite impossible, Stuart." Holding his hand out for Minerva to take, he added, "Minerva and I are engaged." This seemed such a shock to Stuart that he was unable to find words. "And I believe you may now guess why we are here."  
  
That cleared Stuart's eyes of confusion, and he stared at the couple with a new recognition. "How long have you been engaged? And how long acquainted?"  
  
Still holding Minerva's hand in one of his and now placing the other on her waist, Albus answered, "We met briefly seventeen years ago, but only really became acquainted when Minerva came to teach at Hogwarts in December. We've been engaged since Easter."  
  
"Miss McGonagall, your parents must be younger than Albus. Do they know of this and approve?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With a wide grin at this bit of news he had not previously heard, Albus squeezed Minerva's hand, and continued to apply pressure to his old friend. "As you become acquainted with her, you'll find she's a remarkable woman, Stuart. We've used the Secret Keeper charm so that our marriage can be kept almost entirely undisclosed."  
  
Quietly Stuart asked, "And does she know why you have asked her to meet me?"  
  
Minerva looked surprised to see the smile fading from Albus's face. Finally he whispered, "No. We are meeting here in your office for the first time since we left Hogwarts because I want you to tell her, while she still has time to change her mind about marrying me."  
  
Stuart made a disgusted sound which Minerva ignored as she reached to stroke Albus's face. "Whatever it is Albus, you can tell me."  
  
"No," Stuart sharply replied. "He can't. I'm the Secret Keeper."  
  
Minerva turned in surprise to Stuart. "For what?"  
  
"How much do you know about Animagi, Minerva?"  
  
Both Albus and Minerva laughed as she stepped away from him and transformed into a loudly purring cat. After blinking at Stuart several times, she transformed back and returned to Albus's embrace.  
  
Stuart rolled his eyes and muttered, "I just gave this book to my great-grandson." Staring sternly at them, he finally relented. "You are, of course, aware that Albus was an Auror." At Minerva's nod, he continued, "It is very little known that there are a number of things which Aurors can arrange to do secretly that are normally quite public. This is why the two of you may marry very secretly. The secret I keep for Albus is that he became an Animagus at the request of the Aurors, with his name and description kept in a book so secret that only two living people have ever seen it." Impatiently waving, he added, "Go on then, Albus, transform so she can see why it must be so secret."  
  
Albus stepped away from a very surprised Minerva and became a large, tawny owl. Seeing that she was staring hard at him, he flew up onto a chair so that she could see more easily. Tentatively, she reached out and stroked his face as she slowly walked around the chair, his head turning all the way around to follow her. Shock evident in her expression, Minerva took a couple of steps away from him, and Albus hopped off the chair as he transformed.  
  
Her voice full of horror, she observed, "You have no markings to distinguish you."  
  
Nodding slightly, Albus whispered, "Precisely."  
  
She must have recognized that he was upset by her distress, because her expression changed to one of concern as she stepped towards him, stroking his beard as if to reassure him that she still cared. "But this is legal?"  
  
"Quite," Stuart assured her, though she never glanced away from Albus's eyes.  
  
As Albus kissed her hand, he saw a mist of anger drift over her eyes. "And have you delivered notes to me yourself?"  
  
"I have not, my dear. I rarely have time or need to deliver notes personally."  
  
Her anger evaporated. "But this is why you have a large, tawny owl."  
  
"Yes." Albus grinned and winked as he added, "And if you've been receiving owls in your nightclothes, then I'll regret not delivering notes personally."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes and turned. "Mr. Stenzel, are you also the friend of Albus's who will help us with our marriage?"  
  
"Yes. We could fill out the paperwork now and we can just meet next month to sign and make it official. If you still plan to marry him."  
  
"Of course," she sniffed.  
  
Afterwards, Minerva left first so that she and Albus would not be seen emerging from the same room. He was lost in hopes that she had gone to their home and that he would soon feel her arms around him and her lips on his when Stuart cleared his throat.  
  
"She's a very lovely woman, Albus. If she does marry you, I'll consider you a very fortunate man."  
  
Continuing to stare at the door, Albus smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, I am a very lucky man. She's a remarkable woman." Finally looking away from the door to his friend Stuart, he continued, "We've been practicing dueling together for months. The students love watching, but we're going to have to stop. At least stop practicing in public."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's too good. I don't want others finding out how powerful she is. It could be dangerous for her."  
  
"And it could be an asset, having a strong witch around whom no one knows is both powerful and experienced at dueling."  
  
"True."  
  
"Do you think it was obvious to the students that she's powerful?"  
  
Realizing that this was indeed both likely and problematic, Albus nodded gravely.  
  
"Perhaps she would agree to stage your last duel early in the next school year. You know, pretend to get angry and insist that you not hold back, then lose badly to you."  
  
"Well, she can certainly get angry, but it's likely she'll be furious with me if I suggest this to her."  
  
"You have time to think about it. And now you should bid me farewell and go try to capture a kiss."  
  
"Yes. Thank you, old friend."  
  
"I'll see you in July." 


	6. Home

Chapter 6: Home  
  
Not knowing quite what to expect, Albus paused before stepping into the fireplace and thinking of home. When he emerged from another hearth, he felt her hands on his face before his eyes were even open, and a second later their lips met, too. His lips left hers only so he could breathe and scatter more kisses all over her face, eventually reaching an ear and continuing down her neck to her collar.  
  
At this point she pulled back and, with a glint in her eye, suggested, "Let's continue this in the bedroom."  
  
The next morning Albus woke with a smile, aware of the warm and soft body holding him. "Good morning, Minerva."  
  
"A very good morning."  
  
With a chuckle, he turned to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her. Soon they were interrupted by their stomachs growling in protest of a dinner missed. "Why don't we get dressed and have breakfast?"  
  
"Excellent idea."  
  
As they were about to leave the bedroom, Albus's brow furrowed, "Minerva, do you remember what I told you about the mail?"  
  
Appearing surprised, she turned back to him and confirmed, "That you receive quite a bit of it, including some fan mail?"  
  
"Yes. And some of it from quite amorous women."  
  
"It won't bother me." She turned and proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
"I hope not," he whispered as he followed her.  
  
They made breakfast together and sat at a small table by a large window in the kitchen. The sunrise was glorious, and Albus appreciated the opportunity to spend quiet time with the woman he loved, the pinks and reds of the sunrise causing her to appear as though she were blushing.  
  
When he saw the owls coming, he suggested they move to the study. There they sat next to each other at a large table by a window overlooking the front garden and received the owls. Once the birds were gone, Albus raised his wand and his mail sorted itself into three small piles. Minerva had received only two pieces of mail and so didn't need to sort hers. Albus explained, quickly glancing through one pile, "This is the work I shall have to attend to this morning. Hopefully the only work for today." Turning to the smallest pile, he noticed who each letter was from. "Correspondence from friends." And glancing at the final pile with a look of discouragement, he added, "And letters from people I don't know."  
  
Minerva smiled at him. "I just have a letter from my parents and one from Poppy."  
  
"Well, shall we dispense with the mail, then?" At her nod, he summoned parchment, ink, and quills from the desk and started in on his business letters as she read and replied to her letters. Happily, the work that had to be done took only a short time, and since she was still writing her replies, he started in on his correspondence. When he noticed that she was finished, he offered, "I could leave the rest of this until later."  
  
Smiling, she encouraged him to continue. "It must get done sometime."  
  
Picking up the already-answered letter from his brother, he offered it to her. "Would you like to read what my brother wrote? It is rather amusing."  
  
Though she looked uncertain, at his nod, she took the letter, began reading it, and soon was laughing. This seemed to loosen her reserve about intruding on his personal matters, and they read the rest of his mail together, Minerva leaning on his other arm, watching him write the answers. They laughed together at his fan mail as he addressed the generic postcards he sent in reply.  
  
Until they reached the last piece of fan mail. "Albus, this is a marriage proposal."  
  
Sighing, Albus admitted, "Yes. You'd be surprised how many of those I receive from total strangers. I was."  
  
"Have you ever courted someone who wrote to you?"  
  
"When I was about your age I agreed to meet a few of them." He shuddered. "One meeting was quite enough – in some cases, too much."  
  
Absorbed in her own thoughts, she observed, "I don't believe I've ever heard of you dating."  
  
"I more or less gave up on dating, oh, I suppose around the time you were born."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, my dear, each time I dated a woman, it seemed to start well, and though I didn't have strong feelings for any of them, I thought I might grow to, and dating was pleasant enough. But the woman involved always called for an end to it the moment she found out I'm skilled at Legilimency."  
  
Minerva had been listening attentively and sympathetically, but at this she could not suppress a giggle. "Albus, those women knew that if you ever got a peek in their minds, you'd know they were dating you because of your reputation as a wizard rather than because they had sincere feelings for you."  
  
Pretending to be hurt by her words, Albus teased her, "And you have no such fear?"  
  
Turning to him directly and looking deeply into his eyes, she proclaimed, "None whatsoever. You may look into my mind if you like. You will find a deep affection."  
  
With a smile playing at his lips, he assured her, "I know I would, my love. And I never use that particular ability unless it is very important."  
  
They stared contentedly into each other's eyes until Minerva softly stated, "I looked at your thoughts in the pensieve. Thank you. I wish I could share my thoughts with you."  
  
"Well, Legilimency is far from an ideal way to do that, though we could give it a try if you like. You could put some of your thoughts in the pensieve for a more manageable way to share."  
  
Slowly Minerva nodded. "We could try both at some point."  
  
"We could," Albus agreed. "But before we make any decisions about more exotic means of communication, why don't we take a turn around the gardens and talk? And we can work on the door locks, as well."  
  
The locks were easily dealt with, and as they strolled around the grounds, Albus described some of the other protections on the house and grounds, in addition to talking about some of the plants in the yard.  
  
"Elegant and easy to care for," Minerva observed as they walked through the garden.  
  
"Has to be," Albus confirmed. "I'm here so little. I hope that you don't mind that it's a rather small house. At the time I bought it, this was all I could afford, and now…"  
  
"It's quite comfortable, Albus. Certainly plenty big for two people, and even a few guests."  
  
"Shall we arrange for your parents to visit?"  
  
"Or your brother? We could. But right now I'm quite happy to have you to myself." They smiled at each other and continued to walk arm in arm. "Albus, what are those?"  
  
He looked to the spot in the hedge that she indicated. "Rabbits. I should have mentioned that this garden is home to both magical and non-magical creatures." Anticipating her objection, he added, "I know rabbits and some of the rest are commonly regarded as pests, but I just can't bring myself to shoo them off. Come see. They're so sweet and so soft."  
  
Minerva seemed to enjoy seeing up close the rabbits, frogs, and butterflies that Albus coaxed close, and he was glad he had befriended them.  
  
After their walk, they returned to the house, made lunch, and sat by the window talking and eating until they were interrupted by an owl.  
  
"Go. Take care of it. I'll clean up."  
  
Albus gave her a small kiss before leaving for the study. Fortunately, the work was easily tended to and he was soon headed back to the kitchen. As he approached, he was surprised to hear Minerva's voice, apparently in conversation. Entering the kitchen, he found her laughing at the fireplace.  
  
"Oh, Albus. I was just coming for you." She held out her hand to him and he went and took it, allowing their fingers to interlace. "You never said how funny your brother is."  
  
Joining her in front of the fireplace, the first words he heard from his brother that day were, "Well, I'm sure there are many other things Albus would prefer to speak with you about."  
  
Despite his embarrassment, Albus quipped, "And things I'd rather be doing with her than talking with my brother."  
  
As he smiled at Minerva who had playfully slapped his arm, his brother concurred, "I won't keep you. I just called to confirm that my brother really does have a woman in his house."  
  
"I most certainly am here, and we'll be in touch to ask you to come visit in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Okay. Have fun. And remember that he's a frail, old man." Aberforth quickly winked and disappeared.  
  
The remainder of their afternoon was spent quietly enjoying each other's company and the freedom to express their feelings for each other whenever and however they pleased. Evening found them cooking, dining, and cleaning together again, and it was only then that Albus realized what he hadn't seen since coming home. "Minerva, my dear. Where are your cats?"  
  
Raising her eyebrows and shoulders, she explained, "They got out the first day I was here. I would imagine that they are under some hedge, possibly snacking on your rabbits and birds." A frown creased her brow as she continued, "And where is Fawkes?"  
  
"Ah, Fawkes. Phoenixes tend to become quite attached to one person. At present, Fawkes seems to prefer solitude at Hogwarts to your company. That may change. Or not. His burning day is coming quite soon, and it might be better for him to be here. It makes him quite unhappy when the house elves at school clean up his ashes too soon." As they were speaking of the phoenix, he led her to the study, to Fawkes's perch. "Fawkes!" he called.  
  
A second later, the air burst into flame and Fawkes flew once around the room before settling on his perch. Albus immediately reached out to stroke him. "There you are. You remember Minerva, do you not?" He thought the phoenix's eyes looked reproachful and wondered whether it was for casting aspersions on his memory or because of some way Minerva had offended him when they first met. "Go on, Minerva. I think he may let you pet him."  
  
Tentatively, she reached out and ran her fingers down Fawkes's neck. "He's so smooth. Like satin." Fawkes seemed to approve of this attention and sang briefly.  
  
"Well, Minerva. When he is here, this is what we feed him," he explained, indicating a nearby box as he opened it and removed some food. "He will let us know if we have not given him enough to eat."  
  
Even though it was not late, they soon opted to retire to their bedroom.  
  
Sunday was much the same as Saturday until Albus decided it would be best to talk through a difficult situation sooner rather than later. And he would probably be away for the week, so if Minerva was very angry, she'd have a few days to cool down.  
  
"Minerva, my dear." She looked up from his shoulder, setting aside her book and moving so they were in even closer contact. "We need to talk about the dueling practice."  
  
"Would you like to practice now?"  
  
"Well, perhaps. But I wanted to talk about practicing dueling at school." After a pause during which he recognized nothing but confusion in her eyes, he continued, "I don't think we should, at least not for much longer in front of the students."  
  
"Because of that pair of students who tried to duel?"  
  
"No, dear. Because I think anyone who has paid attention to our duels realizes that you are quite powerful."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"Minerva, I'm not saying this either to flatter or to anger you: you are quite strong and have become rather proficient at dueling, and it would be better for you and me and everyone else if we kept that a secret for as long as possible." The daggers in her eyes were cutting him up as he endured her silence.  
  
At last she calmly stated, "I understand why it would be better for you and me. Why would it be best for everyone?"  
  
"If no one knows of your power, then the next time darkness rises, you could be like a secret weapon. They would not be expecting you, they would not be prepared for you, and that element of surprise might turn the tide of war."  
  
She seemed to consider this for a long time before agreeing, "I doubt that I could do anything of the sort, but it is a reasonable request. However, if we stop publicly practicing dueling at school, won't people suspect something?"  
  
Albus shifted uncomfortably. She had already agreed to one thing he'd known she would hate, and now he had to ask her to do another. "I thought that back at school this fall we could stage an argument." Seeing that she did not yet have an objection, he continued, "An argument in which you accuse me of holding back during duels."  
  
"You hold back when we duel?" He wasn't sure whether that was anger in her voice or she was feigning it.  
  
"Minerva, I always hold back in duels. The one time I didn't…"  
  
"You don't want to kill anyone else," she whispered.  
  
Silently he nodded.  
  
Minerva nodded and took a few deep breaths before suggesting, "And so, soon after we return to school, we should be overheard quarreling because I've realized that you hold back during duels and resent it?" She seemed to consider this for a moment. "I suppose it would be more convincing if I went so far as to insist that you not hold back at what would be our last public duel, which I would lose."  
  
Albus was relieved not only that Minerva didn't sound angry, but also that she had suggested it herself. "I confess those were my thoughts, as well. In addition, I would like to go on practicing dueling with you. Privately. So we can both be less reserved. It really had been far too long since I had a worthy dueling partner."  
  
Minerva agreed, and they practiced for what would be their final public duel before turning to some serious dueling practice.  
  
Later, as he felt Minerva relax into sleep in his arms in their bed, he mused that he had never been as glad to be at home as he was this summer. 


	7. Pets and Guests

Chapter 7: Pets and Guests  
  
Monday morning to Thursday afternoon, work kept Albus away, and he was glad to come home Thursday night, hoping to surprise Minerva. When he arrived home, he crept around the house until he reached the study where he stood in amazement for a moment. "My dear, you're going to spoil him," he finally said with an affectionate smile.  
  
Turning to smile at him, she explained, "Albus, you never told me how adorable Fawkes is after his burning." Albus moved to put one hand on the small of Minerva's back and with the other he stroked Fawkes. "Poor little thing was flailing around when I got home. On the floor!"  
  
"Usually he knows to stay on his perch when his burning time is near."  
  
"Maybe he feels a little uneasy with me around."  
  
"I doubt that will last long, particularly after spending considerable time cradled in your bosom."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes as Albus took Fawkes from her and placed him where he belonged. "You're jealous?"  
  
"Of anyone you would hold that close."  
  
"Now that you're here, I could hold you that close."  
  
Albus was losing himself to the pleasure of holding and kissing her when they were interrupted by a cough from the doorway. Parting as little as necessary to look, they turned to see Aberforth.  
  
Minerva took a step towards him. "Aberforth, are you still here?"  
  
"Hi, Minerva. Hi, Albus. I got another one." He reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a tabby cat. "She did leave the property, so you may need to have my brother put yet another spell on his grounds."  
  
"Thank you, Aberforth," Minerva replied, taking the cat from him.  
  
Albus was still surprised to see his brother. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Last night." Moving his eyes from Albus to Minerva, he continued, "That makes two cats in the house. Are you sure that will be safe?" he asked, pointing at Fawkes.  
  
Albus chuckled as he turned and stroked Fawkes again. "Phoenix chicks may look helpless, but they do retain the ability to disappear at will and reappear elsewhere, though as chicks this power is used only as defense."  
  
"Also, my cats recognize and respect owls and other pets, and I expect they'll realize Fawkes falls in that category." Sophie, the cat currently in Minerva's arms, had been very interested in smelling her blouse and mildly interested in watching the chick Albus was stroking.  
  
"So, when's dinner?" Aberforth asked.  
  
Glancing at Minerva, who shrugged, Albus answered, "Maybe an hour or so. Why don't you see if you can find the other cats while Minerva and I cook?" He estimated more time than they'd need, hoping for time alone with Minerva.  
  
"The cats might be more likely to show up if Minerva comes out and calls them."  
  
Albus considered and nodded. "Minerva, if you agree." She put Sophie down and kissed Albus on the cheek before following Aberforth out.  
  
As he worked in the kitchen, Albus frequently found himself looking out the window, hoping for a glimpse of Minerva. It was ridiculous. He knew Minerva loved him, and she was barely acquainted with his brother. Despite knowing that it was irrational to feel jealous, Albus couldn't help it. If Aberforth hadn't been there, then right now Minerva would at least be by his side, and perhaps even in his arms or his bed. It felt like the longest hour of his life.  
  
But the sound of Minerva's laughter was not what he had hoped would herald their return. "Thanks for helping me gather the cats." She came into the kitchen throwing a grin over her shoulder at Aberforth who was close behind her. And she seemed completely unaware that Albus was upset.  
  
Dinner conversation consisted mainly of Minerva and Aberforth talking and laughing while Albus watched. His brother continued to tease Albus about being very old and overly serious. Albus mused that few people had ever called him too serious. Afterwards, the three moved to the sitting room, and Albus began to despair of ever getting rid of his brother.  
  
Finally, he simply asked, "Aberforth, are you staying here tonight or going home?" Minerva seemed as surprised by the abruptness of the question as the brothers were, and Albus hastened to add, "You are welcome to stay, of course. But I am growing sleepy and will soon go to bed."  
  
"If I thought you were trying to get rid of me because you planned to take this beautiful young woman to bed, then I'd leave right now."  
  
Albus was speechless, horrified at the idea of telling his brother something that personal. But Minerva rose and held out her hand. "Well, then. Good night, Aberforth."  
  
After looking skeptically from one of them to the other, Aberforth shook her hand, punched Albus's shoulder, and headed for the fireplace.  
  
Minerva put her arms around Albus, kissed him, and pointed out, "I'm not embarrassed by our relationship, Albus. Now come to bed."  
  
Friday they both went to work and returned home at about the same time. After making and eating dinner and cleaning up, they went out in the yard to practice dueling.  
  
"Are you still holding back, Albus?"  
  
"My dear, I told you. I always hold back."  
  
"Which doesn't give me a good idea of whether I could really block spells."  
  
"Minerva, I won't."  
  
"Just choose a few relatively simple hexes and give it all you've got."  
  
Albus reluctantly considered this for a few minutes before nodding his agreement. Unfortunately when he did let loose with some hexes, a bird happened to fly in the way of one, and they spent the remainder of the evening reviving the bird.  
  
They spent a quiet weekend together. Their only unusual activity was ensuring the cats could no longer leave the property while other animals were free to come and go.  
  
It was late Friday before Albus could come home again. He stepped out of the hearth to the sound of Minerva's voice.  
  
"Nonsense. I'll serve the tea. I told you that you must wait to speak to Albus."  
  
Dealing with someone Minerva didn't want to deal with wasn't what he had hoped for this evening. As he came around the corner, he could see Minerva sitting in an armchair. Apparently the other chair was occupied by her visitor, but this person was too short to be visible over it. "Hello, Minerva."  
  
She smiled and rose but did not come towards him. "Albus, please come and meet Tripsy." As Albus walked towards her, he was sure he must have misheard her. "Tripsy, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore. Albus, this is Tripsy."  
  
Albus tried to conceal his surprise as he held out his hand to shake the house elf's, but instead Tripsy had curtsied deeply. "How do you do, Tripsy?"  
  
"Tripsy is well, sir, though Professor McGonagall has insisted on cooking and cleaning and serving and treating Tripsy like a guest."  
  
He noticed the resentful expression and tone and gave Minerva a curious glance before asking Tripsy, "And what did you expect when you came here?"  
  
"Tripsy did not expect anything, sir. Tripsy is seeking employment. But Professor McGonagall insisted that only you could address that question."  
  
"Tripsy, I can't help but notice that you're wearing a shirt, skirt, and socks. May I ask how you came to be unemployed?"  
  
"Tripsy takes too much initiative, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"That doesn't sound bad."  
  
"Tripsy converted the Herold's lawn into a vegetable garden while they were away on vacation, but it turns out that Mr. Herold was quite attached to his grass. Tripsy reorganized the Warfield's home office, but threw away irreplaceable family documents. And at the Maillart's, Tripsy repaired an old wardrobe, not knowing that it was a transfigured cousin."  
  
Albus nodded thoughtfully. "You must realize I'm surprised that even given all that, you're here. Generally house elves seek estates to serve in."  
  
Her face and ears drooped as she confessed, "Tripsy has been turned away from dozens of estates. Sometimes just hearing Tripsy's name gets doors slammed in her face."  
  
"Tripsy, would you please wait here while Minerva and I speak in the kitchen?" At Tripsy's nod, Albus held out a hand to Minerva.  
  
As soon as they reached the kitchen, Minerva whispered, "She arrived Wednesday looking like she hadn't eaten in days. You don't have to let her stay. I just wanted to make sure she got some proper food."  
  
"I'm not particularly fond of the traditional relationship between house elves and wizards and witches," Albus mused. "But Tripsy's initiative is likely to make her unemployable elsewhere."  
  
"Of course there's also the damage she could do here."  
  
With a laugh, Albus commented, "There is little she could hurt here that I care for. You can take care of yourself and Fawkes – surely she can be instructed not to interfere with him."  
  
Minerva smiled. "It sounds as though you've made a decision." They kissed gently before returning to talk with Tripsy.  
  
In a very serious tone, Albus began, "Tripsy, if you were to work here, there are a few things you must agree to."  
  
"Tripsy agrees!"  
  
"It is very secret that Minerva is here, and we will be secretly wed soon. We will be away much of the time, teaching at Hogwarts, so you will need your initiative to run the house. My phoenix, Fawkes, may be here some of the time, and we'll have to talk about him – he doesn't take kindly to new people being too close to him or his perch."  
  
Jumping up and down, she enthused, "Tripsy can take care of everything!"  
  
"Even though Minerva and I are not yet married, you'll need to follow her instructions, too."  
  
"Yes, professor! What can Tripsy do first?"  
  
"I haven't had dinner yet. Were there leftovers that can be reheated?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall left them warming in the oven. Tripsy will go and prepare them!" While she was still speaking, she ran from the room.  
  
Albus finally turned and hungrily kissed his future wife. "I guess there won't be quite so much privacy around here."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Albus was surprised by his brother's voice and turned to see him laughing in the doorway. "Aberforth."  
  
Minerva explained, "I hadn't yet mentioned to Albus that you were here, Aberforth."  
  
"So he was referring to that little creature?" Aberforth asked.  
  
Darkly, Albus corrected, "Her name is Tripsy."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I came over Wednesday after she arrived."  
  
"You've been here since Wednesday?" Now Albus was surprised and disturbed.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want Minerva alone in the house with someone we knew nothing about."  
  
Albus worked hard to keep a straight face. "Aberforth, I think Minerva is quite capable of defending herself against a house elf." He resisted adding that he wasn't sure what Aberforth could contribute. Certainly nothing magically.  
  
"Dinner is probably ready," Minerva gently reminded, pulling on Albus's arm.  
  
By the end of a rather uncomfortable dinner conversation, it had been agreed that Albus and Minerva would leave in the morning to spend the weekend with her parents. Albus was disturbed b how distracting he found trying to be intimate or sleep with Minerva was knowing that Tripsy and Aberforth were in the house.  
  
1 


End file.
